Danny Phantom: Field Trip
by ClawedIndecisive FanGirl
Summary: Casper High is going on a field trip. To where? Complete disaster. Can Danny keep his fellow students and his secret identity safe at the same time? Rated T for violence. (The cover image is to show how Danny feels around Paulina. [Sorry part of Danny's face is cut off; I'm new to this.])
1. Chapter 1- A Bad Idea

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Danny Fenton frowned. Why in the world would Mr. Lancer ask him AND Jazz to come to his office after school? He could understand his own reason for being here (he fell asleep in class again), but Jazz was Little Miss Perfect.

Mr. Lancer sat at his desk. "I have a question I would like you to ask your parents. It's about this year's field trip."

A few minutes later both Fenton children yelled, "Are you CRAZY?!"

"No, I'm completely serious. The students are interested in ghosts, so what better way for them to learn more than to go to their home?"

"You want to take the entire high school on a field trip to the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked incredulously. "That's a horrible idea!"

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Danny muttered as he stood with his classmates in his living room.

Of course, his parents had loved the idea, wanting to show off their knowledge of ghosts and their habitat. This spelled disaster, especially since his parents had never actually BEEN in the Ghost Zone! Danny was hoping against all hope that he would be able to keep his identity a secret.

Soon, his parents had come up from the lab. Ever since they agreed to this, they had been working on some new invention. Jack clapped his hands together like an excited kid. "You all ready?" he asked.

There was a chorus of "Yes!", and Jack led everyone to the lab. The students all goggled at the weaponry, but the main focus was a large, steel, circular doorway with a swirling green mass inside. The Fenton Ghost Portal.

Maddie walked over to the group and said, "Now, if you'll line up in an orderly fashion, we can board the S.S.B."

"The what?" Jazz asked.

"The S.S.B! It stands for Specter Speeder Bus!" Jack said proudly. "It's like the Specter Speeder, but it fits a lot more people. And it has more windows!"

Danny groaned and smacked his face. He had been hoping they wouldn't have enough room so HE could stay behind and go ghost. As they all piled on, Danny was mentally chanting, _'No ghost attacks! No ghost attacks! Please, PLEASE, don't let there be ghost attacks!'_

Danny and Sam sat in the front row behind the passenger seat. In the seat across from them was Jazz and Tucker. "This is brutal!" Tucker whispered to his friends. "Your parents don't know the first THING about the Ghost Zone, and they're taking a bus of jocks and nerds who can't defend themselves!"

"Gee! Thanks for putting how horrible this is for my identity into perspective!" Danny whispered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Danny," Sam said. "Maybe your enemies will give you a break!" She didn't sound confident. "And if not… I brought some Fenton Wrist Rays!" The Goth held up four wrist rays as emphasis.

Jazz leaned over and said, "And I've got the Fenton Ghost Peeler! If any ghost comes after us, we'll be able to fight back without your ghost powers."

Danny gave them a small smile and said, "It's never easy, remember."

* * *

"I hope we get to meet the ghost boy!" Paulina cried. They were just about to take off into the swirling green that was the Ghost Zone.

'Fat chance,'Danny thought. 'If I can help it, there will be no going ghost. Phantom, hopefully, won't be needed.'

Everyone buckled up and Maddie started the S.S.B. The ship lifted into the air and, after a moment, it shot into the GZ.

And, of course, things quickly went downhill when Danny's ghost sense went off.


	2. Chapter 2- The Troubles Start

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

A blast rocked the ship, knocking several students from their seats, including Danny and Sam. Dash sat up and asked in a small and nervous voice, "What was THAT?"

"Obviously, someone isn't too happy that we're here," Sam said, rolling off of Danny.

Another blast connected with the S.S.B and sent it spinning. The normal teens all screamed and held on for dear life, while Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie all gritted their teeth and braced for the impact sure to come.

The zero gravity in the Ghost Zone sent the large ship hurtling farther than it normally would. When it finally crashed, they were a _long_ way from home.

* * *

Danny groaned and tried to sit up, but something was blocking his attempts. Opening his eyes, he discovered that a twisted price of metal was on top of him. The only thing keeping him from being smashed was a bus seat that was upside down, acting as a prop.

After tapping into his ghostly strength, Danny was able to shove the wreckage off of him. Looking around, he noticed a group of people standing apart from the twisted ship, looking disheveled. The adults and stronger students were searching through the pile of junk for anyone that might still be trapped. Mr. Lancer was taking role to find out how many were missing.

"Danny!" The halfa turned to see his sister picking her way towards him.

"Jazz! Are you all right?" "Yeah. A few other kids are missing, but, so far, everyone's fine."

"Who's missing?" Apprehension colored his voice.

Mr. Lancer came over to them and, hearing the hybrid's question, said, "Nathan, Valerie, and Star have yet to be found."

Danny paled slightly, but knew that freaking out wouldn't help the three lost students. Taking a deep breath, the halfa concentrated on his enhanced hearing. He heard the huddled group whimpering and the searchers moving pieces of the S.S.B around. But then he heard a yell. It was too faint for human ears, but he could clearly hear someone yelling.

Danny scrambled over the rubble, drawing everyone's attention. "They're over here!" he shouted. Dash, Danny's parents, Mr. Lancer, and Kwan followed after him. "How do YOU know where they are Fen-toenail?" Dash asked.

Danny ignored the bully and made his way over to a piece of door that was bent and twisted into a rough, dome shape. When the humans got there, they could also hear the shouting.

"Valerie! Please say yes!" came the voice of Nathan.

"Aah! Somebody get me out of here!"

The people on the outside each gripped the edge and pulled the twisted metal off of the three. Valerie was the first out. She quickly spotted Danny and ran behind him. Nathan was next, scrambling to get out of the small crater. Star came last and immediately started complaining about her physical features. Danny shook his head and momentarily felt relief that, besides a few bruises and cuts, everyone was unharmed. Then the relief disappeared. He was stuck in the Ghost Zone with his parents, teacher, and classmates. Typical.


	3. Chapter 3- Coming Up with a Plan

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Danny looked around at the huddled students. Each was in their own group. The popular teens were closer to the adults for protection. The nerds and geeks were a little farther away since the populars had refused to let them mingle with them. Then, there was Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They were as far from the others as they could possibly get, with Valerie somewhere between the three masses.

Danny sighed and turned to his friends and sister. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Sam had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmmm. If we can get them to pay attention to you, you can lead them out," she said.

"ME?! Lead them OUT?! How the heck would I do that without putting my secret identity at stake?!"

"Simple," Jazz said, pulling a rolled up piece of paper out of her bag. "You tell them you have a map."

"You brought my map of the Ghost Zone?" Jazz nodded.

"Okay, but how do I explain HOW I got the map?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tucker gave an evil grin. "Just tell them the truth. That you got it from Danny Phantom."

Everyone stared at him. "You know," Jazz said thoughtfully. "That just might work."

"WHAT?!" Danny exploded. "I can't tell them that! I'll be swarmed by questions! That, AND Mom, Dad, and Valerie will be furious!"

"It won't be that bad, little brother. We'll keep them at bay."

Danny sighed. This had to be the worst field trip in the history of Casper High field trips.

* * *

Danny climbed on top of a piece of the ship. Looking at all the talking students, he took a deep, calming breath. _'Okay, Fenton, this is it. Don't screw it up.'_

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle. When everyone looked at him curiously, he said, "I know the way out."

_'Cue the questioning,'_ Danny thought bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4- Starting the Long Journey

I know this story is pretty much the same as my cousin, "Destiny Obake",'s so far, but I'll be adding bigger changes to the story later on.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

The group gaped up at Danny for a few seconds. Then the questioning began.

"How would _you_ know, Fenturd?"

"You've been here?"

"How could you possibly know?"

"Why should we listen to you?"

The words were starting to jumble in Danny's mind, and he quickly had to shout for silence. When all was quiet, he once again sighed.

"The reason I know is because I have a map of the Ghost Zone."

"Where did you get it?" Maddie asked. Great. The moment of truth. Well, half-truth anyways.

Glancing at his friends and sister for support, the hybrid said, "Danny Phantom gave it to me."

There was instant uproar. Several of the jocks started yelling "Liar!", while the Fenton adults started screaming, "You were near a filthy GHOST?" Paulina on the other hand was asking questions like, "Did he talk about me?" and "Can you hook us up?"

The most violent reaction was from Valerie, however. "Why didn't you shoot that spook?! He's nothing but trouble!"

Danny's face was grim, and Jazz slapped her face. Sam looked like she might throttle Valerie AND Paulina. Tucker just looked dumbstruck.

Finally, Danny gave a shrill whistle that got all the noise to stop. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"I'm not lying; yes, I went near a ghost; and, no, Paulina. He didn't talk about you." (Paulina pouted at this) "And I didn't shoot him because he is NOT" (he looked at his parents and Valerie) "evil. He's helped me out of quite a few tight spots, just like every other person here."

Pulling out the map, he said, "If we're gonna get out of here, we have to work together and we need to follow this map."

Everyone looked at each other for a second, before slowly nodding in agreement. Danny smiled and said, "Great. Now while I find out where we are, you all rest and get your strength up. Something tells me that we're a long ways away."

* * *

After about ten minutes, Danny was able to find out their position. He sighed when he saw that they were on the other side of the Ghost Zone. It would take days to get back. And they didn't have the supplies. But the good news was that they were close to the Far Frozen and Clockwork's Tower.

'Hmm. It will only take us a day to get to Frostbite's place, and Johnny 13's biking trail goes right over it. We could just drop in. Literally.'

Nodding, he quietly explained his plan to the rest of Team Phantom. Tucker was skeptical though. "Johnny doesn't let anyone on his trail. If he catches us, it'll be bad luck!" he quipped.

"I know," Danny said, looking indecisive. "But it's our only choice. You have to fly to get to Clockwork's because of the sketchy gravity. It's the only trail close to where we are that goes anywhere friendly."

"We better warn everyone though," Sam said. "Though, if Paulina was taken captive, I wouldn't really care."

"Sam," Danny said in an scolding tone.

Team Phantom turned to address the group of people. Danny climbed back onto his makeshift pedestal and got everyone's attention. "Okay, guys. There's good news and bad news. The bad news is that we're days from the Fenton portal." Groans met this. "The good news is that we're close to someone who can help. And it's only a day's walk." This comment was met by several cheers.

Some hands raised up. "Dash?"

The jock glared and demanded, "They have food, right?" Danny nodded, getting more cheers.

"What about bathrooms?" Lester asked.

"Yes. Contrary to scientific and popular belief, ghosts eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. Frostbite is one of the more human-friendly ghosts in the Ghost Zone. And he can make us a temporary portal out of here. THAT'S why we're going to him."

The mass of humans nodded, smiling at the prospect of getting food and then hightailing it out of here. Sure, it was cool, but after a while, it started to creep you out.

"Okay. Now for some ground rules. First, don't ever step off the path. Gravity is sometimes present at the edges of islands and platforms. It's a long drop, people. Second, not all ghosts are evil, but not all are friendly. Try not to draw unwanted attention. Third, here in the Ghost Zone, people are the ghosts. We can pass through walls, and sometimes ghosts. And finally, don't touch something that you have no clue as to what it does. Some plants here are carnivorous. Everyone got that?"

There came a collection of "Yes"es and nods.

"All right. Let's get going."

* * *

Danny Fenton was leading a group of teens and adults through a dangerous world that no one else knew about. It boggled the average, unsuspecting mind.

The students couldn't believe that this wimpy, average boy was their only hope of getting out of here. Mr. Lancer was intrigued that Danny seemed to know more about spectral things than his school work. He seemed to know more about ghosts than his PARENTS did! It should have been impossible.

Maddie and Jack were very upset that their youngest child personally knew a ghost. And not just ANY ghost. Danny Phantom! Public enemy number 1! (or at least he used to be). And not only that, but he also had met other supposedly 'good' ghosts. Didn't Danny know better? All ghosts are evil! Once a filthy ghost, always a filthy ghost. Right?

Danny continued on, making sure that no one was straggling. It took about half an hour to make it to Johnny 13's bike trail, and people had already begun to whine.

"My feet hurt!"

"How much farther?"

"Are we there yet?"

Danny was beginning to understand adults' frustration during car rides. If these people didn't shut up soon, he was going to go insane. "You okay, Danny?" Sam asked, concerned.

The halfa sighed. "No. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. We can be annoyed together." Danny chuckled.

Someone behind them whispered, "Lovebirds!" Several laughs came from the group as the ghost and Goth turned bright red. However, the two didn't deny the accusation.

"Keep moving, people. Nothin' to see here," Tucker shouted. More laughter.

Suddenly, a deep and mocking laugh sent chills down their spines. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Ghost Punk." Whirling around, the group found Walker and his goons. All had an evil sneer on their face.

Team Phantom sighed. In hindsight, maybe they should have packed more ghost weapons.


	5. Chptr 5-Walker Attacks, and Abuses Danny

**OverlordChocolate**, thanks for the review! Support from others means a lot to me. I've seen a lot of Phineas and Ferb stories on here that never got finished and haven't been updated in years.

**Warning**: This chapter is a bit graphic. (It gets even more graphic from here.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

As the normal people stared at the skeleton-looking ghost, one thought passed through their stunned and frightened minds: _'Why did he say "Ghost Punk"?'_

Team Phantom, on the other hand, pulled out what little weapons they had. Jazz quickly activated the Fenton Ghost Peeler (that was her favorite weapon). Sam pulled out the wrist rays and handed one to Tucker, and two to Danny, who passed the extra to Valerie. Sam strapped her own ray on as she glared at Valerie. Jack and Maddie pulled out ecto-weapons as well.

All of this took half a minute, and then the five teens glared at the offending ghost. "No ghost punks in this group, so I suggest you leave, spook!" Valerie said.

Walker laughed. "You're all as blind as bats. But that's not why I'm here. You're all breaking the rules. You're unauthorized personnel and you're disturbing the peace." Glaring at Danny, he said, "And this isn't your first offense, punk! I'd say you've racked up a good three thousand years in my prison for all your dealings."

Everyone stared at Danny. What the heck did he do to earn THREE THOUSAND YEARS? Danny ignored their stares and hissed, "If you know what's good for you, Walker, you'll take your goons and walk away."

Walker sneered and snapped his fingers. His second in command, Bullet, pressed a button on his bracelets and, immediately, four large poles shot out of the ground. They were all around the humans, and each had prongs that sparked with electricity. Another press of a button and the group was electrocuted. Danny's last thought before his vision went black was, _'Crud.'_

* * *

Danny awoke to pain shooting through his body. He clamped his mouth shut and tried to get away from the cause of his discomfort, only to find that he was strapped down. His body began to jerk at the painful shocks he was getting. He tried not to cry out, but the shocks seemed to intensify. Danny's screams echoed through the halls, sending chills down the spines of anyone who heard.

And a certain group heard.

* * *

**(earlier)**

When the Amity Park group woke up, the first thing they noticed was that Danny was gone. Maddie began freaking out, saying that if Walker harmed one hair on her baby's head, there would be Heck to pay. Finally getting her to calm down, they all took in their predicament.

The group of full-humans stared around them. They were in a large room with mats on the floor for beds. The space was obviously made for a large group of people. The walls were glowing a strange blue. After trying to walk through the walls, Sam informed everyone that the glow was, indeed, a human shield, and they were stuck.

When a guard came to show them to the lunch small, glowing cuffs were put on their wrists. When they all sat down with their disgusting meals, they got several stares. Sam suddenly stood and walked over to a table full of ghosts.

"What is Walker doing to Danny?" she demanded.

Skulker looked up at her and said, "Walker is probably punishing the whelp for evading him this long." He glared at her. "He might not survive it, which is bad news for us. I was hoping to hang his pelt on my wall."

The humans all made faces and said, "Eww!" at the hunter's disturbing comment.

That was when they heard the screaming. Every being froze at the horrible sound. Mr. Lancer blanched, while his students started shaking. Team Phantom and the Fenton adults cried, "DANNY!"

Leaping to their feet, they were about to run toward the bone chilling sound, when they were stopped by Skulker and several of Danny's other enemies.

At that precise moment, the screaming stopped, making the humans' hearts do the same. "If you want to save the whelp, you can't just charge. We have a plan, and then you can go help your friend while we leave and keep the attention on us."

* * *

Danny finally fell silent as the pain stopped. Panting, he opened his hazy eyes to see Walker glaring back at him. "W-Walker!" Danny hissed. "Let me go, so I... can kick your butt!"

"Not on my watch, Ghost Punk."

Grabbing a fistful of Danny's hair, the warden leaned in close to the trapped boy and snarled, "I'm gonna make you pay for every headache you've given me."

With that, Walker slammed Danny's head back onto the table, making the young halfa groan. "I'll start by giving you one," the jailer said wickedly.

* * *

Jack whistled at all the damage the ghosts had done to the jail and its guards. Jazz rolled her eyes and grabbed both her parents. "Let's get Danny and get out of here."

"Why would that ghost want Fenton?" Kwan asked.

Sam carefully answered, "Walker is a stickler for the rules. He sometimes makes them up just so he can arrest people. He did that to Danny. Danny then organized a jailbreak, like this one. Walker was furious. He's tried to arrest Danny several times since then and failed. He must really want to make Danny suffer for it."

The group stayed quiet as they processed this and searched. Star shivered and whispered, "This place is creepy."

"Yes. It is, isn't it," a new voice said. They all whirled to see Danny Phantom. But something about him was off. He was smirking and his eyes glowed red.

Paulina yelled, "Ghost boy!" and tried to hug him, but she fell through the ghost when he turned intangible.

Glaring at her, he hissed, "I'm not the ghost boy."

With that, his body turned black and began to reshape until a faceless ghost stood in front of them. He wore a black hat and trench coat. Red sunglasses were the only thing on his gray face. His tall form towered over all but Jack.

"Amorpho, I presume," Sam said. The ghost nodded.

"So, Billy told you about me," he said.

"Danny. His name is Danny," Tucker said with a frown. It wasn't a hard name to remember.

"Where is my son, ghost?" Maddie demanded.

Amorpho looked at her and morphed again. Soon, Danny Fenton stood in front of them. "This the one?"

The group nodded, and the shapeshifter's gaze became sober. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder at a door, he said, "He's in there. Brace yourselves."

With that, Amorpho turned into a guard and left. Team Phantom gave each other nervous looks before leading everyone to the door. Jack and Maddie insisted on going first. When they opened the door, they were greeted by the sight of Walker.

The ghost stood facing them, holding what looked like a scalpel in his hands. Hands that were covered in BLOOD. Human blood. Gasps filled the air and Valerie angrily advanced on the warden. "Where's Danny?! What did you do to him?!" she screamed.

Walker smiled and snapped his fingers. Two guards flew in, holding a limp Danny between them. They threw him to the floor, showing the group the extent of his wounds. Lacerations ran down his arms, oozing blood. His shirt was tattered, revealing what appeared to be whip marks.

Maddie screamed in rage and several ecto-weapons popped from her hazmat suit. The same happened to Jack's suit and he yelled, "What did you do to my son, spook?!"

Noticing their weapons on a table nearby, Team Phantom and Valerie grabbed them and also pointed the flaming guns at the ghost. "You're gonna pay for messing with my brother!" Jazz yelled.

"No. You are the ones who will pay," Walker snarled.


	6. Chapter 6- Escaping Walker's Prison

**DISCLAIMER**: Again, I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_.

* * *

Walker advanced on the group, his guards backing him up. Maddie just snarled and said, "No one messes with my kids. Especially not dirty, stinking ghosts!"

All who had a weapon fired at the ghosts. Walker was slammed into a device that electrocuted him when he impacted, rendering him unconscious. His goons were thrown helter-skelter around the room. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz rushed to Danny's side while the Fentons and Valerie kept their gazes locked on the ghosts.

Rolling the hybrid over, the trio saw more lacerations and whip marks.

Gritting their teeth in fury, they picked Danny up and took him to the others. Jack gently lifted the teen out of their hands and they all rushed toward the prison exit, keeping their eyes open for guards. When they finally left the prison, Sam pulled the map out and pointed to their right, where, in the distance, they could see Johnny 13's biking trail. It was a long ways off, but it was there.

Heading towards it at a fast pace, they quickly left the jail behind.

* * *

The group gasped as they looked at the horrid scars Danny had received. It took lots of persuasion to stop Jack from going back to destroy Walker. Maddie almost went with him, but she knew none of it would change what had happened.

After cleaning the cuts, Maddie joined the group sitting around in a circle. After a bit of discussion, they decided to sleep here for the night. Jack, Maddie, Team Phantom, and Valerie would take turns doing a two-hour watch.

At some point, when everyone had gone into useless chatter, a groan was heard. Danny slowly sat up and held his head. All the students were immediately there, trying to see how their fellow classmate was doing. "_Under the Watsons' Porch_, people! Let him have some air! You all can talk to him after his family does," Mr. Lancer said.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz kneeled by the youngest in their family and gently coaxed him to look up. Maddie had tears in her eyes as she saw her son. This would have never happened if they hadn't agreed to this field trip. Danny blinked. His mom rarely cried.

"Mom. It's okay. I'm fine," he whispered, pulling her into a comforting hug.

This made Maddie sob harder, pulling her son closer to her. Danny looked bewildered, turning to Jazz in confusion. "What happened?" he asked.

Jazz somberly told him to look down at himself. When his mom calmed enough to get off him, he did. Danny gritted his teeth in anger. If he ever saw Walker again, he was gonna give him a piece of his mind. And a knuckle sandwich.

Tracing the largest scar with his fingers, he quipped, "Well, my first tattoo sucks."

Jazz slapped her brother's head, while their parents shook their heads. All three were relieved that Danny was fine. Physically and mentally. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie came over. "Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked.

Nodding, Danny said, "Yeah. Just some scratches."

Their mouths gaped open. "Scratches?! He _whipped_ you!" Sam cried.

"Dude! You can't just keep blowing these things off!" Tucker exclaimed.

Valerie said, "You need to let other people help you."

"You guys! I'm fine! Really! I'm a fast healer, so they don't even hurt anymore."

Jazz frowned at her brother. "Either you're getting better at lying, or you're telling the truth."

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister and asked, "Anyone got an extra shirt?"

Sam smiled as Danny's Mr. Modest mode kicked in. She then reached into her spider backpack and pulled out a black t-shirt. "I have this in case my parents force me to wear something pink to school."

The halfa thanked her and slipped the tee on. _'Black looks really good on him,'_ Sam thought dreamily. She quickly snapped out of it, her cheeks turning red.

Getting to his feet, Danny joined the circle with his friends. Tomorrow was going to be busy and dangerous. They had to get the rest of the way to Johnny's bike trail, then go the day without food and water, to then get to Frostbite's. There would be complaining, probably ghost attacks, and, most likely, someone would get hurt. If only they knew how hurt.

* * *

Early the next morning, Mr. Lancer pulled out a megaphone (from where, the world would never know) and shouted, "Rise and shine! We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Sam snatched the megaphone from the teacher's hand and crushed it. Jaws dropped. "Are you crazy?! You practically just shouted 'Hey ghosts! Here's a bunch of people for you to attack!' We're trying to lay low!"

Lancer turned red in embarrassment. Danny sighed and pulled the map from his pocket. Looking at the trail in the distance, he began tracing his finger along the line on the map. When they got there, they would take a right. The trail then spiraled down and to the south of the Zone, eventually going over the Far Frozen.

"Okay, everyone! Let's move. The faster we move, the faster we get home." With that, he turned on his heel and walked at a brisk pace toward their way out.

* * *

At around ten, they reached Johnny's trail. It was a large, jagged platform that stretched nearly the entire Ghost Zone. The gray rock had a glow about it that made it seem menacing.

Danny didn't even hesitate to jump the small gap to the path. The braver ones followed, while the more nervous ones faltered in their steps. Dash glared and said, "You all better hurry. I'm hungry! And if I don't get some real food soon, I just might start throwing some nerds over the edge to take my mind off it."

The unpopular kids gasped and scrambled onto the path. Danny looked at Dash and said, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

Dash smirked. "They don't need to know that, Fentina."

Danny rolled his eyes. Even when they were stuck in another dimension, Dash just HAD to insult him. Some things never change.

* * *

After an hour, they stopped. Mikey found a platform nearby that had several fruit trees on it. Leaping over, the group grabbed some and started eating. Danny sat on the edge, looking out at the green abyss. Would they get home before he accidentally revealed his secret? Or someone else did? Who knew.


	7. Chapter 7- Confession and Death

**Chunk127**, I know this story is pretty much the same as my cousin's so far (other than corrections), but I promise, starting with the chapter after this one, it'll start to be different.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Sam looked over her napping classmates and teacher. Mr. Fenton was curled up, chanting 'ghost' in his sleep while Jazz and her mother just slept peacefully. Sam quietly went over to Danny. The hybrid's raven hair was in his face, so Sam brushed it away lovingly. "I love you, Danny," she whispered.

"I love you, Sam," Danny mumbled in his sleep. Sam gasped.

He loved her? Since when? "How long, Danny?"

"Since the first time I met you in second grade."

Sam blinked. He loved her. Danny really loved her. Smiling, the Goth leaned over and kissed the halfa's forehead. Danny smiled in his sleep. _'When this is all over, I'll tell him how I feel.'_

* * *

Danny trudged along the path with his friends, family, teacher, and classmates all behind him. "My feet hurt!" Paulina cried.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn HEELS!" Sam seethed. The complaining had gotten on her last nerves.

"But I wanted to look good for the ghost boy!"

Danny and Tucker had to hold Sam back from strangling the Latina girl. "Sam, she's not used to this, remember? None of them are," Danny whispered.

Sam growled in her throat, and turned away from the terrified popular. She marched down the path, her combat boots stomping, and called, "Come on! The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get away from that puddle of a girl!"

"I'm not shallow!" Paulina yelled.

Tucker laughed. "Sam really knows how to motivate people."

Danny chuckled. No one wanted to get on the Goth's bad side. Those boots HURT!

* * *

Danny looked to his right. According to the map, Clockwork's tower was that way. Danny smiled and thought that he should really pay his mentor a visit sometime.

And that's when the roar of an engine was heard.

Everyone looked up at the platform above them. Further along, the trail twisted and went over itself, so they were looking up at a very ticked Johnny. Kitty sat behind him on the large black bike. The only color variation was the green 13 on the side.

Johnny glared down at the group and said, "Well, well. Look what we have here. If it isn't the kid and his little friends. And on my track. What should we do about that?"

Kitty grinned evilly. "I think their luck just ran out, Johnny."

_'When on this entire trip have we had it?'_ Danny thought miserably.

"Shadow! Attack!" Johnny yelled.

A large black mass lifted from the ground at the ghost's feet. It took on the shape of a tattered black pillowcase. Its green eyes glared at the group and it growled before lunging.

Everyone yelled and dodged out of the way. Danny rolled to his feet and fired at the shadow with his wrist ray. The blast caused it to shriek in anger. Turning around, it dove at the hybrid. Jumping to the left helped Danny to avoid the ghost, but the Bad Luck Shadow passed through the ground and demonstrated the purpose of its name. The path began to crumble, chunks falling off the sides, making it harder for so many to be side by side.

Sam gasped as the ground beneath her shook. As it broke, she lost her footing completely. A scream escaped her lips as she fell off the edge, gravity overtaking her.

"SAM!" Danny yelled, leaping towards his friend.

Both fell over and Team Phantom, Valerie, and the Fentons ran to the last spot they were seen, shouting their names. Looking down, they saw Danny clinging to a jutting rock in the side with his left hand, and holding Sam around the waist with his right arm. Sam's arms were wrapped around Danny's neck. Both looked up at the group and Danny dryly said, "Don't mind us. We'll just hang around."

"Look out!" someone yelled.

Danny gasped as he saw the Shadow rushing towards them. The teen gritted his teeth in determination, a grim look on his face. Turning to Sam, he said, "When I say three, let go of me."

"What?!"

"One… Two… THREE!"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and let go. Danny used his grip on her waist to heave her up to the waiting arms of his friend and sister. Valerie reached down for him, but before he could even raise his hand, Shadow passed through the ground, causing more rocks to fall.

One of these rocks headed straight for Danny. It was the last thing he saw before it hit his head and he was knocked unconscious, losing his grip on the platform. The screams of his family and friends sounded in his ears as he plummeted into the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8- The Troubles Just Keep Coming

Things are starting to change and get interesting!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Everyone sat in silence. Maddie was sobbing into Jack's shoulder. Jazz just sat, too shocked to really do or process anything. Sam had her face in her hands, the shaking of her shoulders the only indication that she was crying. Tucker stood, staring blankly at the edge of their small island. After Danny had fallen, the section of rock they were on broke away from the trail and floated away. They were now stranded. The rock continued to float. To where? No one knew, nor did they care.

Valerie glared at the green atmosphere. It was the only way she could keep from braking down. It wasn't fair! Danny was one of the kindest, sweetest souls that could be found. And he had been taken. Torn from them in the worst possible way.

Dash sat with his right arm draped over his knees. His left elbow rested on them as well, allowing him to rest his head in his hand. The jock stared at the ground, unable to process that Fenton was actually dead. It was strange. The smaller boy had always been the one person he bullied who didn't complain. He just took the beating and went his own way. It had angered him, but now Dash wanted to do something to bring him back. It was horrible, seeing the limp form of Fenton disappear into the void. All the other students were thinking something along the same lines.

Sam looked up at the people around her. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were bloodshot. Tucker came over and plopped down limply beside his Goth friend. "He can't be gone," he croaked.

Sam closed her eyes tightly and a sob escaped her throat. Tucker placed an arm around her shoulders in comfort, tears streaming down his own face. Danny had been right. It was never easy for them. But this was the worst. The techno-geek let Sam lean on him, ruining his shirt with her tears.

Jack took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to stay strong for his wife and daughter. Danny would want them to stay strong. He wouldn't want them to stay trapped in this place. They had to get out.

* * *

Sleep had overtaken the exhausted humans. They were running low on energy due to the lack of food and water for nearly two days now. Things looked bleak.

* * *

Sam sat up. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Sam sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She missed Danny. He had always been a strong, reassuring presence. Looking over at Tucker, she realized something. And it made her heart stop. Her geeky friend wasn't breathing and a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

He was dead.

Sam gasped and rolled the boy over. "No! Tucker! Please! Not you too!" she sobbed.

She noticed the large burn on his chest. He had been shot with ecto energy. Then looking at all the others she realized that they, too, had been shot. Everyone was dead.

Shaking, she stepped away. Her legs felt like jello. "Sam," came a voice.

Whirling around, she came face to face with Danny. He stood before her in Phantom form and was covered in green blood. His own. Suddenly, he collapsed and quickly started to melt into ectoplasm. Just before he completely melted, he cried out to Sam in terror. Sam screamed as his body completely melted into a puddle of green ectoplasm. Vlad Plasmius, appearing above her, grinned. "Pathetic."

He turned his blazing fist toward her and fired. Sam was jolted off her feet, slamming into the ground.

* * *

Sam woke up, screaming bloody murder. Looking frantically around her, she saw that she was surrounded by the group. "You okay, Sam?" Tucker asked anxiously.

Sam made her face blank. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Well, the island finally stopped. We're at Clockwork's."

Looking around, Sam saw that he was right. Gears and cogs floated around them. At the memory of her dream, the Goth shivered. "Tucker. We can't go in there."

"Why?" Star asked.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Come on, Sam. It's just Clockwork. And besides. What choice do we have?" he said sadly.

_'Yeah. But, something besides Clockwork lives there too,'_ Sam thought as she followed everyone inside, remembering Dan Phantom.

"So, who exactly IS Clockwork?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"He's the Ghost of Time. He's also Danny Phantom's guardian," Tucker said glumly.

At the name Danny, everyone sagged slightly. Maddie looked sullenly at the large castle before them. It was slightly creepy.

Pushing the doors open, they entered a vast room. Clocks and cogs hung from every corner. It was like they were in a giant clock. What appeared to be a mirror frame held a swirling green mass. On the wall, there was a coat rack that held dozens of necklaces that looked like cogs with CW on the face.

"Don't touch anything," Sam whispered. "We don't want to accidentally get sucked into a different timeline."

"You can do that?" Dash asked.

"If you're not careful… yes," Tucker said.

Sam stared around her, but could not find the Master of Time. Nervously, she called out, "Clockwork? Are you here?"

No answer. Jazz whispered, "Are there any more rooms he might be in?"

Sam and Tucker shook their heads. "Not as far as we know," Sam said.

"He might be doing a job for the Observants. They're like his bosses. And the Zone's major justice system."

Valerie glared around her. Her gaze suddenly fell on a futuristic thermos. A Fenton Thermos. She curiously went over to it. It had several indentions. Two were in the side, as if something had tried to punch its way out. The other impression was a face. It grinned out with fanged teeth. It had pointed ears and flame shaped hair. _'Why would a time ghost have a thermos in its home?'_ Valerie reached toward it, and Sam, noticing what the huntress was doing, yelled, "Valerie! Don't!"

"Why not?" Valerie hissed.

"Ah, the young Miss Gray," a familiar sneering voice said. Everyone gasped as they looked up. Floating above them, with a smirk on his face, was none other than Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

Everyone stared up at the ghost above them. "You! The Wisconsin ghost!" Jack shouted.

"Yes, fool! Who else?!" the halfa snarled. Valerie shot at the adult halfa with her wrist ray, but he simply absorbed the blast. With a sadistic grin, he pointed his hand at Valerie and shot. Time seemed to hold still. The blast came towards Valerie's face, and she knew she should move, but something kept her rooted there.

Then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, sending a strange, tingly sensation through her. The hand jerked her back and she fell, the blast going right over her. She gasped as the sensation left her and she landed on something. Or, rather, some_one_.

The person beneath her gently rolled her away. Looking over, she was shocked to see glowing, neon green eyes. Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny got to his feet and stood protectively in front of the humans. Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Daniel. You've looked better. You know, she's going to hunt you, no matter how many times you save her."

"Get over yourself, Plasmius. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone."

Vlad laughed and teleported, so he was right in front of the younger ghost. He reared back his fist and threw it at Danny's face. The teen dodged and threw a blast at his archenemy. This was blocked by a shield.

Back and forth it went. Them attacking, and sometimes making their mark. Then Vlad landed a punch to Danny's gut that sent him flying. The ghost boy groaned and rolled to his feet, wiping green blood from his lips. Looking behind Plasmius, he saw the Time Glass was showing a very familiar iceland. He put up a shield to block the electricity Vlad blasted at him.

"Sam! Tucker! Jazz! Get everyone through that portal!" he yelled.

Seeing what their friend was talking about, they started herding the confused and shocked group towards it. People began jumping through one by one. When everyone else was out, Team Phantom looked back. "Go! I'll be fine!" Danny yelled.

Sam hesitated. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Danny jumped away from a blast and said with a smile, "You won't! I promise!"

Sam bit her lip. Then, reluctantly, she jumped into the portal. Jazz and Tucker followed.

* * *

Danny turned his full attention to his opponent. The young halfa took a deep breath and let out his Ghostly Wail. Vlad was pushed back several feet, before he teleported. Appearing right behind Danny, he clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. Danny's eyes widened in shock and dread as his Wail was cut short.

Vlad turned the younger halfa around. His right hand stayed over the teen's mouth, while the left held both of Danny's hands together by the wrists so he couldn't escape.

Getting right up in the boy's face, Vlad growled. "You've been lucky these last few battles. This time, I'll kill you AND your father."

Danny's eyes grew wider, if possible. This was bad. Plasmius tightened his grip on Danny, causing the hybrid to cry out in agony. A crack was heard from his left wrist. Plasmius grabbed Danny by the throat and threw him across the room, where he crashed into a table next to the table that holds Dan's thermos. The table buckled and crashed to the ground.

Danny groaned. He couldn't take much more of this. Staggering to his feet, he got into a shaky battle stance. Vlad grinned. "Fighting is useless. Your entire world will be mine for the taking once I'm done with you."

"I won't just roll over and let you kill my dad. I've stopped you before, and I'll do it again."

Vlad grabbed the front of Danny's suit and tossed him into the air. Then, a punch sent the young halfa, face-first, into a giant clock. Glass shattered and Danny saw black spots in his eyes. Stepping to the edge of the clock, the hybrid saw Vlad flying up towards him. Danny gasped and teleported to the ground. Staggering slightly, he saw the portal his friends had taken closing.

Thinking quickly, he leapt through, letting it close behind him. Vlad's scream of rage following him to the Far Frozen.

* * *

Danny fell to his hands and knees, feeling the chill of snow and ice in the air. Gasps reached his ears, and he distantly heard his name being yelled. A hand coaxed his face up, and he saw violet, teal, and turquoise eyes. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz respectively.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" Sam asked. Danny could barely hear her.

He fell over onto his back. More gasps. "He's losing too much blood!" Tucker yelled.

_'So that's why everything's hazy,'_ Danny thought idly.

"Let me take the Great One, younglings," another voice said.

_'Frostbite,'_ Danny thought.

One warm, furry arm and one icy, hard arm scooped him out of the snow. Danny hissed as his wounds were irritated. Looking down, he saw large chunks of glass stuck in his chest and stomach. Letting his head fall back on the arm holding his head, he said, "I just can't catch a break these last few days can I?"

With that, he lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9- The Far Frozen

Major DannyxSam shipping ahead. Those two are so "adorkable"!

**DISCLAIMER**: Again, I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_! If I did, Danny would not have had a crush on Valerie.

* * *

Sam sat with the others at a dining table. The surface was covered in all types of food, so everyone was chowing down. The Goth picked at her food, her thoughts on a certain ghost boy.

Was he all right? Would Frostbite be able to heal him? Sam was worried. Danny couldn't die!

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina were conversing in whispers. "Can ghosts die?" Dash asked.

Maddie looked up at them sullenly. "In a way, yes. They can be destroyed and sent to oblivion. They never come back."

Paulina asked, "Will the ghost boy die?"

"I don't know. The extent of damage needed is different for each ghost because of strength and power levels," the huntress muttered. She really didn't like the conversation of death.

Kwan said nervously, "Phantom is a high-level ghost, right? I mean, he can't die!"

Sam stood up abruptly. "He's not gonna die!" she growled, slamming her fist on the table.

Everyone stared as she stormed from the dining hall. "What's her problem?" Valerie asked.

* * *

Sam stood in the snow, arms crossed and glare set firmly on her face. But soon the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Danny was strong. He would live. He had to. Her sanity couldn't take it if he didn't.

Suddenly, a furry arm touched her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Frostbite. "The Great One is doing well. He should be up and about in a few days. If you wish, you could visit him."

Sam smiled and wiped her eyes. "I would like that."

Frostbite led her to one of the many caves that served as the Far Frozen's dwellings. This one was a medical bay of sorts.

Frostbite silently pointed toward a door and left her to visit Danny alone. Sam entered the room quietly. Danny lay on a bed, his deep, ragged breathing echoed around the room. Sam tip-toed to his side.

The Goth lightly placed her hand on Danny's cheek. His torso was completely wrapped in bandages. Green stained it in a few spots, but, otherwise, he looked much better. Sam sighed. Danny was lucky he had practiced keeping his ghost form or he would have changed back in front of everyone.

A hand covered her's on Danny's cheek. Green eyes gazed into her purple. "Sam?" he croaked.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like crud." Sam laughed a little at this.

"Is everyone ok?" "Yeah. They're eating in the dining hall. Tucker is taking all the meat."

Danny chuckled. It was cut short by a groan of pain. Sam looked at him worriedly. Tears sprang anew from her eyes and she gently touched Danny's wounds. Her friend smiled, and pulled her into a hug. Sam buried her face in Danny's chest. The hybrid stroked her ebony hair and spoke comforting words. This made Sam calm down till she just sniffled. She had ended up sitting on the bed. Danny slowly sat up, and leaned against his headboard. Sam hugged him a little longer, then pulled back. "I thought you were dead. We all did."

Danny smiled gently. "It takes more than a rock to bring me down."

Sam choked out a laugh. Danny got a strange look on his face and placed his hand on her cheek. Sam found she couldn't move her eyes from his. They slowly moved closer until their noses were brushing.

Their lips touched for the first time (that wasn't a fake-out make-out). Danny wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her face with his left hand. Sam tangled her fingers in his snow-white hair, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both grinning.

Then, Sam noticed that the top of Danny's jumpsuit was missing, and she blushed.

* * *

Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Valerie gaped. After Sam had stormed away, they followed. They saw her talking to Frostbite, catching a few words here and there. Quietly trailing behind, they saw them go into a cave and then a room. Frostbite had left, letting Sam go in alone. When the yeti-like ghost was gone, they peeked inside the room. Sam stood next to Phantom, a hand on his face. The ghost boy had put his own over her's, and they said a few things, sometimes laughing (painfully on Phantom's part). They were so quiet that it was impossible to hear. Then the Goth broke down crying, surprising them all.

Phantom pulled Sam into a hug, caressing her hair. They sat like that until Sam calmed down. When she did, the ghost sat up, with Sam still hugging him. Then the Goth pulled away, saying something, to which the ghost's reply made her laugh.

Then Phantom put a hand on Sam's cheek, and they leaned towards each other. Almost subconsciously. They paused before their lips met. Jaws dropped as the Goth and ghost kissed.

Paulina would have screamed had a hand not covered her mouth. Dash's. They continued to gawk as Sam and Phantom broke apart.

Valerie was shocked. And furious. How could Sam do this? Didn't she love Danny FENTON? Why was she kissing Phantom? Valerie grabbed the others and dragged them away. _'I won't let Danny's memory be pushed away by that stinking ghost.'_

* * *

Tucker and Jazz sat around Danny's bed. "Dude, you gave us a huge scare! Don't ever do that again!" Tucker said, accenting his words with a light punch to Danny's shoulder.

Danny winced. "Only if you don't punch me again."

Jazz smiled. "Nice to have you back, little brother." Then she frowned. "But everyone else thinks Fenton is dead."

Danny winced again, though not from pain. "Yeah, I know. I'll think of SOMETHING."

Jazz smiled and hugged him gently. Kissing the top of his head, she left the room. Tucker grinned at his friend and said, "Get better, dude." Danny nodded.

Tucker took his leave. Danny closed his eyes for a few minutes. When he opened them, he was shocked to see a very angry pair of teal eyes. Valerie Gray.

* * *

Danny gasped, then groaned at the pain that caused him. Why was she here? She hated him! _'Whatever the reason, it can't be good,'_ he thought.

Valerie folded her arms, glare still on her face. "I've got questions, spook."

Danny eyed her warily. "What kind of questions?"

Valerie jabbed him in the chest, causing him to hiss. She got up in his face and growled, "What did you do to Sam?"

Danny blinked. "Huh?" Another jab. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I saw you kissing Sam!" Danny froze. "You did something to make her think she likes you!"

"Valerie, I swear! It's not like that!"

"Then how is it?" the huntress hissed.

Danny blushed deeply and rubbed his chest in pain and said, "I really love Sam. And she loves me."

Valerie stared. "Ghosts don't have feelings or emotions. I'm not an idiot."

"Valerie, please. You have to believe me. I would never make Sam do something against her will."

Valerie was about to answer when Frostbite came in. "The Great One needs rest. You will have to come another time."

Valerie glared at him. Her glare rested on Danny for a few moments before she marched out. "Thanks, Frostbite," Danny said.

"No problem, Great One."

Danny grinned and said, "Call me Danny. The whole 'Great One' thing is kinda embarrassing."

Frostbite nodded with a knowing grin, then said, "I meant what I told the huntress. You need rest."

Danny nodded as his friend left. He then settled down and was soon sleeping. His body instinctively curled into a fetal position, protecting his vital organs as his healing ability kicked in, healing his wounds.


	10. Chapter 10- Ghostly Twins

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Paulina was pacing the room she shared with Star. "How could that nobody get _my_ ghost boy?"

Star raised an eyebrow. "Goth and Ghost. It has a sort of rhyme to it."

"This can't be right! That Goth must have put some sort of spell on him!"

"That's what witches do, not Goths."

Dash and Kwan were sitting on one of the beds, laughing. Dash said, "Wait'll I tell everyone that Danny Phantom chose a Goth freak over you!"

Both jocks laughed harder, and Paulina glared. "You aren't telling anyone! I'm gonna make Phantom see that I'm better than that geek."

The other three looked at each other. "How?" they asked simultaneously.

Paulina paused. "Umm… I'm still working on that."

The populars groaned.

**(two days later)**

Mr. Lancer led his youthful charges toward the dormitories. They had had a long day and needed sleep. Suddenly, a snowball landed on the out-of-shape teacher's head. "_Winds of Winter_!" he shouted in shock.

More snowballs fell from the sky, landing on the heads of the teens. One landed on Dash, one on Jack, and one on Paulina. This went on for a few minutes, with everyone dodging the icy bombs.

Then, a snowball flew through the air and hit the invisible culprit. There was a shriek of surprise, before the person regained visibility. Everyone stared at the white-haired, green-eyed girl in front of them.

Her outfit was black and white, the top's left half black with a white glove, and the opposite for the other side. In the black side was the DP symbol. The shirt cut off, showing the girl's belly. Her pants flared at the bottom, and the black was cut in half by the white lines running down the sides from her hips to the cuffs, which were completely white. Then the white boots finished the whole outfit. Her long, snow-white hair was tied back in a ponytail. All in all, she looked like a twelve-year-old, female version of Danny Phantom.

As they all comprehended this, another snowball came at the girl, who dodged. "You got lucky last time!" the mini Phantom shouted.

Danny Phantom appeared over them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Lucky? I nailed you fair and square."

The girl grinned, and, forming a snowball in her hands, tossed it at the older ghost. Danny turned intangible, letting the ball of ice pass harmlessly through him.

Then both ghosts were hit by flying ice. Turning, they saw Team Phantom wielding the weapons, all three grinning ear to ear. They chucked, then once more hitting their targets. The ghosts yelped from the sting and threw their own. It soon turned into a full-blown war, Team Phantom against the normal students, and the adults watching from the sidelines. Maddie stared at her daughter with a small, sad smile. _'She needs fun. It's a distraction from her brother's death.'_

Soon, all the teens were sprawled in the snow, panting. Mr. Lancer shook his head. "At least it's not food."

Danny sat up. He offered Sam his hand and pulled her out of the snow. He then did the same for Jazz and Tucker. Then, he turned to the small girl. "I thought you were touring the world," he said.

"I was. But I got a little homesick, so I came back and found Frostbite. He told me that you were friends, and I've stayed here ever since."

Danny grinned and pulled the girl out of the snow and into a huge hug. The girl laughed and hugged him back. "Nice to see you too, cuz!"

"Cuz?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"This is my cousin, Danielle. But she prefers Dani. With an I," Danny said, putting Dani down.

Dani excitedly jumped up and down. "Frostbite taught me cryokinesis! And my Ghostly Wail came in!"

Danny playfully frowned. "I better watch out then."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why are you out of the medical bay, Danny?"

"Frostbite let me out. I still have to wear these annoying bandages, though," he said, plucking at his suit top.

Several people chuckled. "It's getting chilly. Why don't we all go inside?" Mr. Lancer suggested.

Valerie, who had hid from the snowballs, was surprised when Dani was revealed. But when the fight occurred, she glared. How could they fall for his tricks? How could they be so easily distracted? It wouldn't work on her, though. She would make sure that Phantom didn't take Danny's place.

Everyone sat around a small fire, blankets wrapped around them, and warm drinks in their hands. They were currently in a common room that had several hallways branching off that held the dormitories. This was one of the larger caves that allowed for guests and such. The furniture was a deep red, as were the blankets. For the past three hours, they had just had mindless talking. Maddie kept staring at the two ghosts with an unreadable expression. Valerie flat-out glared at Danny, while everyone else asked questions. Danny sat on a loveseat with Sam and Dani, Tucker lounged in a chair, and the rest were assorted on different couches and chairs. The caves dark walls kept the heat in. Danny had his arm behind Sam's shoulders.

Danielle was leaning against her cousin, eyes drooped and content smile on her face. Danny noticed how tired she was and smiled. He gently pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled into his shoulder. With a yawn, her eyes shut and she was soon sleeping. Danny tugged her blanket closer around her.

"I didn't know ghosts had relatives," Star whispered.

"Yeah. There are two types of ghosts. The ghosts that used to be human, or animal, and the ones that were born ghosts," Danny said.

Paulina was glaring at Sam as she said in a false sweet voice, "What type are you?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "I used to be human. My family is still alive, though." Everyone stared at him.

"What about your cousin?" Dash asked.

"Duh! She was human too!" Kwan said.

"Actually, my uncle became a ghost and then had her," Danny said.

Then he glared. "Though he doesn't deserve to be called her dad." It was so quiet that they almost didn't catch it.

"Why not?" Valerie asked.

Danny gave her a knowing stare. "Because he tried to turn her into a puddle of ectoplasm about a month ago."

The huntress gasped. "Plasmius is your UNCLE? Her DAD?" Danny nodded.

"Who is Plasmius?" Jack asked.

"You'd know him better as the Wisconsin Ghost. The ghost that attacked you in Clockwork's lair. And he's not really my uncle. He and my dad were close in collage. They considered each other brothers."

"Then, how does Dani look like you?" Mikey asked.

"That's Dani's secret to tell. Not mine."

The conversation continued, and soon people had started to drift toward their assigned dorms. Danny looked at his sleeping cousin and gently shifted her so he could pick her up. He stood, and, amid the good-byes and goodnights, went to the room he shared with Dani. No one noticed the two people following him.

Danny gently set Danielle on her bed and tucked her in. Kissing her head, he turned to go, only to come face to face with Maddie and Jack. "M-Maddie! Jack!" he stuttered, almost calling Maddie "Mom".

Maddie and Jack looked at him, Maddie leaning against the doorframe. Her gaze turned to the sleeping girl on the bed. "You really care for her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Danny said, relaxing slightly. "She's like a sister to me. I don't get along with her dad, but she's really grown on me."

Maddie smiled. "Take care of her, Ghost Kid," Jack said.

Danny gazed at them sadly as they turned to go. "I'm sure he's fine."

They stared in confusion, so Danny clarified. "Your son. He's a lot stronger than you think. I'm sure he survived."

Maddie smiled slightly. "Thank you, Phantom."

Danny watched them go with a sigh. He would make it right when this nightmare-of-a-field-trip was over.

The halfa turned and went inside his room to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11- Learning More

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Danny opened his eyes slowly. Light streamed in from a window in the ceiling of the cave. The halfa looked over at his sleeping cousin. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Her hair was messed up, sticking out at odd angles. She was curled up, clutching the blanket that covered her.

Danny got out of bed and went to the bathroom connected to their room. After a quick shower, he phased the water off, dressed in his jumpsuit, and threw a black sweatshirt over it. He ruffled his hair so it looked as messy as ever.

When he got out, Dani was rubbing her eyes sleepily while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz lounged around the room. "Good morning, little brother."

"Frostbite has instructed you to come to the infirmary to get your bandages off," Sam said. "You sound awfully chipper this morning," Danny said with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes, then turned to Danielle. "What'cha wanna do today, Dani?"

Dani blinked. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I thought it'd be nice if we all hung out together. And since you've been here longest, you'd know all the good stuff."

Danielle thought for a moment. "The hot springs are always fun!"

"Sounds good! Danny? You wanna meet us there when you're all done?" Jazz asked.

Her brother nodded. "I'll hurry, so none of you accidentally drown." He smirked.

"If we need any heroic acts, we'll call you, dude. But, if not…" Tucker said.

"You're going to relax," Sam finished. Dani laughed.

"You get ganged up on a lot, don'cha, cuz?"

Danny grinned ruefully. "All the time."

With that, they all left for their destinations, shaking their heads at each other's antics.

* * *

Maddie sat on a bench in the infirmary. She had come here because she needed some quiet. The conversation with Phantom last night had her baffled. How did he know that her baby was okay? And why was she being nice to him? Maddie sighed. She knew the answer to the last question. Ever since Danny had fallen, she and Jack just stopped caring about ghosts. Sure, they asked Phantom a few questions last night, but the novelty of hunting ghosts had just vanished. And, strangely, she was now noticing interesting details about Phantom. How he seemed to have a bone structure. How he breathed and showed emotion. How that little girl was like a sister to him. How he and Sam seemed to be in a relationship.

Tears streamed down Maddie's face. She missed Danny so much. It was at that moment that she heard Frostbite talking. She looked to her right at the door that was cracked open. "So, Danny Phantom. You're in good health as far as I can tell. Your human side is in good order as well."

Human side? Maddie crept to the door and peeked in. Frostbite stood in front of someone, that she presumed was Phantom.

"Thanks, Frostbite. It's good to have those bandages off."

"No problem. Now, I believe you are joining your friends and family at the hot springs?"

"Heh. Yeah. I better not keep them waiting. Thanks again!"

Frostbite moved to the other side of the room to look at a computer. Maddie looked at Phantom. His top was unzipped, but he zipped it up before she could make out any distinguishing features (birthmarks, scars, etc.).

Maddie left, still confused. _'What did he mean "human side"?'_ she wondered.

* * *

Danny flew to the hot springs. Steam filled the air, warming the people who entered it. Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were wearing swimsuits, waiting for him. "Hey! Where did the swimsuits come from?" Danny asked. Dani laughed.

"They have a small shed over there. It's usually for guests, though. Can't imagine Frostbite getting into swim trunks."

They all laughed at that mental image. "His arm would melt if he got in there!" Danny said. More laughter as Danny went to get his swimwear on.

When he got back though, Paulina and Sam were having a glaring contest. Star was standing next to Paulina, looking like she would rather be anywhere but here. Dash and Kwan stood to the side, looking apprehensive.

"You stole my boyfriend!" Paulina hissed.

"What the heck are you talking about?! I'm not shallow, like someone I wish I didn't know!"

Paulina glared. "I saw you kissing my ghost boy!"

"YOU KISSED?!" Team Phantom shouted.

Sam turned bright red, but kept her glare. "Oh, so you're spying on me now? Every time I think you can't get lower, YOU DO!"

Dani joined in. "You can't be butting into my cousin's private life! Just back off!"

"You stay out of this! He's mine!"

Dani glared. "Danny can date who he wants! You don't own him!"

Sam added, "Just because you're popular, doesn't mean that he's gonna fall head-over-heels for you!"

Paulina pushed Sam. Before the Goth could retaliate, however, Dani shoved the Latina girl into a hot spring. Paulina screamed in rage. She was completely soaked. "Wow, Danielle. I didn't know you had it in ya." All eyes turned to see Danny in a black pair of swim trunks and a skintight, white tanktop. His arms were crossed and he had an amused/impressed look on his face. Sam stared at his toned chest in awe. She had to literally drag her eyes away to keep from drooling.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kwan asked.

"About, ohh… the entire time," Danny said with a smirk.

Paulina crawled out of the pool and ran to Danny. "You wouldn't choose that Goth geek over me, would you?" she demanded.

Danny looked at her. "Paulina, Sam likes me for my personality, not just because I'm a hero. You, however, are vise versa. That, and you yelled at my cousin, who is one of the most important people in my life. And you shoved Sam. You haven't really done much to get in my good book."

The popular stared at him in shock. Then, she glared. "When you get over this craziness, let me know and I might actually take you." With that, she put her nose in the air and sloshed away.

"Remind me, why did I used to like her?" Danny asked.

"Looks are deceiving, Danny," Sam said, smiling lovingly at him. "Not yours," Danny said, returning her smile. _'She looks really good in black and purple,' _Danny thought to himself.

Snapping back to reality, he turned to the others, who were staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

"YOU KISSED?!" Team Phantom shouted again.

Danny and Sam blushed. Dash grinned. "Yep! They had their tongues down each other's…" Danny slapped a hand over the jock's mouth and glared. "Not. Another. Word."

Tucker burst out laughing. "Aww, MAN! Why couldn't I have been there? That would be perfect blackmail!"

Jazz grinned. "'Bout time you two got a clue."

Danny stared at her, then smacked his head. "Now I know why I'm 'Clueless One'," he groaned.

Dani laughed so hard she fell over. With a yelp, she leapt to her feet again. "Yikes, that's cold! Time to get in the spring!"

She jumped into the hot water, with the others following. Dash, Star, and Kwan ran to get swimsuits, and soon joined them. All cares seemed to disappear for the small time that they splashed and goofed off together.

Danny almost forgot that his sadistic, archenemy was closing in on them.

Almost.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone, a certain halfa planned his revenge. He would get it. Even if it meant tearing the Zone apart until he found Danny Phantom.

* * *

Clockwork stared at the mirror, watching as images from the timeline passed by. A ship sitting in the snow, a red-eyed Danny Phantom, and a black-haired, teenaged girl plummeting to her doom in the Ghost Zone. The Ghost of Time turned the screen off. It returned to a swirling green. Smiling, Clockwork shifted into the figure of an old man.

"All is as it should be."


	12. Partial Revelation and Vlad Finds Danny

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Danny stood with Frostbite in the cave that held the Far Frozen's greatest treasure: the Infi-Map. Frostbite spread the map out, leaning over it with Danny. "Hmm… It appears, Danny, that there will be no portals opening to the human world near here today. They are all either too far away, or lead to different timelines."

Danny sighed. "So, we have to wait a while, don't we?" It wasn't really a question.

"Not necessarily, Danny Phantom. I have something I would like to show you."

The hybrid followed the yeti-like ghost. They went to the edge of the village, snow crunching beneath their feet. When they got where they were going, Danny stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. "How?" was the only thing he could get out.

Frostbite grinned at him. "We found out how you became stranded here, and decided to fix your ship."

And, indeed, there sat the S.S.B, completely fixed, as though it had never been broken. "But… I thought you didn't leave your realm!"

"Not normally, no. We made an exception in this case. It was quite simple. And an honor."

Danny shook his head slowly in shock. "You never cease to amaze me, Frostbite." Suddenly, he grinned wryly. "I'm probably gonna get it trashed again with my luck."

Frostbite burst into laughter at this. "You are probably right, Danny. Your enemies wouldn't want you to go home without SOME reminder of them."

Danny chuckled. They both moved forward to see the ship from up close.

* * *

Dani saw Valerie sitting on a bench and excitedly ran to meet her. "Hi, Val! What'cha doin'?"

Valerie jerked in surprise and turned to look at the little girl. "Hey, Danielle." She almost sounded sullen.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked as she sat on the bench.

"Your cousin is taking my friend's place."

Danielle cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Valerie glared at the snowy landscape. "I MEAN, that Phantom is making everyone forget about Danny Fenton! Even the Fentons aren't attacking him!" The huntress' face was slightly red from her rant.

Dani frowned. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Valerie sighed and said quietly, "He's taking everything. He ruined my life, he's taking Danny's place, and he is always in the thick of any trouble happening!"

The Red Huntress broke down crying. Dani gently hugged her. "Danny is stronger than you think."

Valerie sniffed and hugged the small girl back. "How do you know? He's probably dead! No one could survive a fall like that!"

"The Ghost Zone works in strange ways. Sometimes there's rules, sometimes there's chaos. But I know Danny." Valerie looked at her. "He has dealings with my cousin. I know he can withstand a lot of crud. He withstood Dash after all."

Valerie smiled slightly at that. It was true. Danny had been bullied for years, but he never seemed to care. He became a better person and never tried to get back at his tormentors.

Valerie sighed and glanced at Danielle. "You're really smart for a twelve-year-old."

Dani smiled sadly. "That's because there are things in my past that forced me to grow up. Just like my cousin."

Valerie stared thoughtfully into space. "Last night, after you fell asleep, Phantom said something. Someone asked why you looked so similar if you're not actually related. He said it's your secret to tell, not his. Why do you look alike? You look nothing like Plasmius."

The last statement was a growl. Danielle stared at her. Then the youngest halfa sighed. "I AM related to Danny, just not by blood. More by DNA."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dani sighed. "I'm a copy. A clone, to be exact."

Valerie blinked. "A clone. You're Danny Phantom's clone." She sounded incredulous.

"A defected one, but, yes." The girl didn't seem bothered by her blunt description of herself.

Valerie blinked. "Then Phantom is half human too?!" she asked stiffly.

Dani froze. "NO! I mean… not exactly… the difference… I'm a defect so… ummm..."

Valerie raised an eyebrow and stated through gritted teeth, "He is, isn't he." When there was no answer, she demanded, "ISN'T HE!"

Danielle looked at the ground and whispered, "Yes."

Then, the girl grew desperate. "You can't tell anyone! I didn't want you to find out, and he doesn't either! It's a big secret!"

Valerie nodded. "No one knows I'm the Red Huntress, no one will know that you're part human."

"One thing, though. Do I know Phantom's other half?"

Dani looked nervous. "That's not for me to say. Ask him." With that, Danielle Phantom left Valerie Gray to her own thoughts.

* * *

Danny sighed. So close. This entire nightmare would be over in just a few short hours. All the humans were fast asleep, as were most of the ghosts. He was staring at the dark ceiling of his room. He had decided that he would go back into the Ghost Zone once everyone was safe. A while later, he would emerge from the portal, as Fenton, accompanied by a clone Phantom. The clone would go back to the Zone, then poof back to the original. Danny would make up some story of how he landed on an island and then things would go back to normal. Hopefully.

Deciding that he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, the hybrid got out of bed. Careful not to disturb his sleeping cousin, he pulled on his black sweatshirt and left the room.

* * *

Danny breathed in the cool, winter air. Looking up, he wished for the familiar stars of his home. They always comforted him, washing away his fears with their pale light. Sighing, the halfa closed his eyes, imagining the constellations. "Nice night, huh?"

Danny jerked around to see Valerie before he lost his footing and fell on his butt. Valerie smirked. "Didn't expect to see you out here, Phantom."

Danny chuckled nervously and got up. "Didn't expect to be here, really."

Both teens blinked at the déja vu. Valerie sighed and turned to look at the snowy landscape. It was beautiful. Danny nervously shifted from foot to foot, catching the huntress' attention. She smirked again and said, "Relax, Phantom. I just wanna talk."

Danny didn't relax. "About what?"

"I talked to your cousin, about your relation." Danny blinked. "She said she's your defected clone."

Danny nodded. "And?"

"That made me realize that you're a half ghost too."

Danny froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said stiffly.

"Don't play games, Phantom. I already got a confession from Dani, so don't lie."

"Why would Dani do that?"

"She panicked. Not a good liar, that one."

"Heh. Yeah, she got that from me. Never was the best at it. And yet, somehow, I've been able to keep this under wraps for over a year. Sad."

"Who are you?" Danny looked at her. "I mean, the human you."

The ghost sighed. "I'm a nobody. A freak on the sidelines that people occasionally remember to pick on."

"You're not in the A-List then?" Danny shook his head.

"I couldn't see you as a band geek." Danny laughed at that.

"Thank goodness, no! I'm just average. Because of ghost hunting, I can't have extra-curricular activities. If you can believe it, I get shoved into my locker every day. Paulina turned me down when I used to like her, and Dash has given me numerous swirlies. Just a freak to them. Then, when I'm Phantom, they adore me and try to get my attention. They treat me like a hero. Ironic, really."

Valerie furrowed her eyebrows. "Are we friends?" It felt weird to say.

Danny smiled sadly. "I used to have a crush on you. We hung out a lot and I even wanted to go steady after a while. So, yeah, we're good friends."

Valerie frowned deeper. Who could he be? "You aren't gonna tell me who you are, are you?" It wasn't really a question.

"No. I've given you enough clues. Goodnight, Val."

_'Why can't I ever get a straight answer from him?' _Valerie thought with exasperation as she walked back to the dorms.

* * *

Danny was about to go back to his dorm as well, when his ghost sense went off. He turned around with a gasp of horror as he came face to face with his archenemy.

"Hello, Daniel."

Danny's eyes glowed red as Vlad held up a staff with a glowing, red crystal ball on the top. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight Vlad's control, but it was too strong for him. A calmness came over his body as he lost his free will. He opened his eyes again. His normally neon-green irises had changed to bright red.

Danny was now under mind control.


	13. Chapter 13- Leaving the Far Frozen

Finally, after nine days, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Valerie sat in bed all night, thinking about what Phantom said. She had dated several guys when she was popular. But by the way Phantom said he was picked on, he wouldn't be one. She still couldn't believe she had dated him and attacked him. He must have been heartbroken. The only person it could be was Danny Fenton. But Danny had fallen. _'And then Phantom appeared and saved you from Vlad,' _a voice in the back of her mind whispered. No. She refused to believe that sweet Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Danny was… well… Danny! The ghost who lost her dad his job and made her a social outcast couldn't be Fenton! _'He's apologized for it over and over again,'_ the voice stated.

The Red Huntress sighed. Why couldn't life be easy? Black and white? Good and bad? It was so confusing. There were too many shades of gray. To many spaces in-between. Groaning, Valerie decided that the universe loved to mess with her head.

* * *

Sam watched the sun rise, its rays painting the snow a rainbow of colors. Red, orange, pink, and splashes of yellow. All sparkled in the crisp morning air. "Interesting that they have a sun, huh?"

Sam turned to watch Danny **(A/N: his eyes are green again)** sit beside her in the snow. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against his shoulder. They both watched the sun slowly raise above the ground. "Ready to go home?" Danny asked softly.

"Yup. Then people won't be able to spy when I do this," she said deviously.

Sam leaned in and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It seemed to be too soon that they had to break apart for air. Danny grinned. "I could get used to that."

Sam smacked his arm playfully and kissed him again. There was a click, flash, and the sound of machinery whirring. The couple quickly broke apart and turned to see Tucker holding a camera that had a picture sticking from the slot. He grinned and said, "One for the scrapbook!"

The geek took off running, with his two friends hot on his heels, yelling insults and threats for him to hand the picture over. Tucker just laughed and tried to run faster, but his much more fit friends tackled him to the ground. They were all covered in snow and laughing. "Give me THAT," Sam said with a smirk as she pulled the picture from Tuck's grasp and put it in her own pocket.

"No fair! You're really athletic and you have superhuman speed!" Tucker complained, pointing first at Sam, then Danny.

"All's fair in love and war, Tuck," Danny said, brushing the snow from his messy, white locks.

Tucker grinned. "And you two are definitely in L-O-V-E LOVE! Danny and Sam sitting in a tr…"

The tech-wielding boy was cut off by Sam's hand. "Don't push your luck, geek boy."

* * *

Jack held his wife's hand and said, "As soon as we get home, we'll grab the speeder and look for Danny. He's out there. I can feel it."

Maddie smiled. They were following Frostbite. He had said that they were heading back to the human world. He just didn't say how. Sam and Tucker were off looking for Danny. He had suddenly disappeared after their round of horseplay. Jack, Maddie, and the others rounded the bend and gasped at what they saw. The S.S.B. "Wasn't that trashed?" Mikey asked meekly.

"Indeed it was, young human. But me and my people know several things, fixing machinery being one," Frostbite said with pride.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Far Frozen, Sam screamed in terror. She was plummeting rapidly towards the ground! She was saved at the last second by Danny. As soon as he set her down and landed on the ground, Danny closed his eyes and held his head as if he had a headache.

"Danny! Don't scare me like that!" Sam said, recovering from the shock of the fall. Danny's eyes once again changed from green to red.

"How _should_ I scare you?" he said threateningly, getting up in her terrified face. Suddenly, a dazed look came across his face as sparkles appeared around his head. He backed off, revealing Plasmius behind him.

"Consider that a warning, girl," Vlad growled. Vlad and the mind-controlled Danny left, heading into the main area of the Ghost Zone.

"Geez, Sam! You nearly gave me a heart attack! We need to find Danny!" Tucker said as he ran up.

"That WAS Danny!" Sam snapped. "Vlad's controlling him with some kind of crystal ball, just like Freakshow did! Come on!" The two ran off to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

Sam and Tucker ran up to the group.

"Where's Phantom?" Valerie asked.

"Vlad Plasmius is controlling him with some kind of crystal ball. We HAVE to go after him!" Sam said.

Soon, they were all in the S.S.B, speeding through the Ghost Zone. Suddenly, an ecto blast sent the ship crashing onto the path. Everyone tumbled out and gasped as they looked up at their attacker.

A red-eyed Danny Phantom floated above them, grinning maniacally and fists glowing. Floating beside him, was a smug Vlad Plasmius.

The two halfas flew down to the humans, landed, and surrounded them, Danny on one side, Vlad on the other.

"Danny, it's us, Sam and Tucker! Your best friends, remember?!" Sam said desperately. Danny made a weird expression and tightly closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, they were green again.

"Sam? Tucker? I- I-" Danny said, blinking. Sam and Tucker smiled with hope. Danny started to shake as he tried to fight Vlad's control.

"I-" His eyes glowed red again. He closed them as he fell under mind control again. "am a... ghost." When he opened his eyes again, just his irises were red. "I have no friends," he said, a menacing tone coming into his voice.

"Don't waste your breath, girl," Vlad hissed. "He's under MY control now."


	14. Freeing Danny, Saving Sam, & Safe Return

Almost done! Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Vlad Plasmius and the mind-controlled Danny Phantom grinned evilly at the group of humans. "Don't just stand there! Finish them!" Vlad snarled at Danny. Danny's eyes glowed brighter.

Suddenly, Valerie zapped the staff out of Vlad's hand using her Wrist Ray. Tucker, acting quickly, jumped up and tried to catch the staff, but missed. However, Danny caught it.

"Way to go, man!" Tucker said, smiling. "Gimme five!" Tucker held up a hand for a high-five, but Danny just blasted him backwards with a ghost ray. Vlad smirked with satisfaction at this.

"Very good, Daniel," he said in a false sweet voice. "Now, bring me my staff. Come on. Bring it." He made kissy noises at Danny as if Danny were a dog. Danny glanced uncertainly at the staff.

"Fight it, Danny!" Sam said as she got between Danny and Vlad. "He's not holding the crystal ball anymore! _You_ are!"

Sam gasped and screamed as Vlad angrily grabbed her by her arm and threw her dangerously close to the edge of the island. She sighed as she stopped just short of the edge. Danny's eyes briefly switched back to green at this.

"Silence!" Vlad snapped. "Obey me, boy!" Danny glanced uncertainly at the staff again, starting to sweat.

"I saw you back in the Far Frozen. You've been fighting him the whole time! Fight him now, Danny! You're not just a ghost! Fight him!" Sam pleaded.

Danny grunted, then facepalmed himself in frustration. "Quiet! All of you!" he snapped. He moved his hand up to his forehead, running his fingers through his snow-white locks. "I need to think!"

"Stop her! Now!" Vlad hissed, pointing at Sam.

"Well, it's the crystal ball, or your friend, Danny! Your choice!" Sam said. Vlad moved threateningly towards her, growling menacingly. Sam backed away, frightened. She gasped as she felt her boot slip off the edge of the island. "I didn't mean that to be so literal!" She screamed as she fell off the edge and plummeted down towards the swirling, green abyss.

"Sam! No!" Tucker, Dani, Valerie, Jack, Maddie, and a few other students screamed.

"Sam? _SAM_!" Danny screamed as his eyes widened in horror and dread. He desperately dove after his friend, letting go of the staff as he did so. Sam passed out as Danny's strong arms caught her, ending her fall. Sam instinctively wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. He flew back up to the island, landing between Vlad and the humans. The g-forces of the Zone destroyed the staff, smashing the crystal ball and freeing Danny from its control.

Danny's eyes glowed bright red for a moment, then finally returned to their usual green, permanently. Danny blankly stared off into space for a moment as he came back to his senses, then worriedly looked down at the girl in his arms.

Sam had a burn on her arm where Vlad grabbed her. Danny closed his eyes tightly with guilt and groaned softly. A look of pure rage and determination crossed his face as he opened his eyes.

He walked over to Tucker and handed Sam to him. "Watch her for me, Tuck," he said, then turned his full attention to his archenemy. He growled with anger and hatred at Vlad.

Vlad nervously took a few steps back, for he knew he was in trouble now. Danny moved away from the humans so he wouldn't hurt them. He took a deep breath, puffing out his chest, and let out the strongest Ghostly Wail he could. Vlad screamed as the very powerful sonic blast hit him, sending him into a wall, out of the human' sight. Soon, he couldn't maintain his ghost form, reverting him back to Vlad Masters.

Danny groaned softly as he stopped Wailing. He was exhausted, but managed to keep his ghost form. He stood there, panting as he recovered his stamina, while the humans stared in astonishment. A few students murmured amongst themselves. Ignoring his tiredness, Danny walked back to Tucker, who handed Sam back to him. Sam, again, instinctively wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

* * *

Sam was still unconscious. "Is she gonna be okay?" a random student asked. Sam's eyes suddenly popped open.

"Danny... Are you okay?" she asked softly, looking up at the ghost. "I think so," Danny replied, also speaking softly. "Are youokay?"

"Yeah, just a burn," Sam said. They both smiled at each other.

Mr. Lancer muttered, "Lovebirds." The teens turned bright red, but, once again, didn't deny the accusation. Danny gently set Sam down, letting her stand on her own.

* * *

Everyone filed into the S.S.B, Danny sitting behind the driver's seat so that he could give directions. Dani sat next to him, along with Sam. Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie sat across from them.

Valerie noticed the young girl and asked, "You're coming too, Danielle?"

"Yup! I'm gonna make sure this klutz doesn't get himself killed." She jabbed Danny in the ribs with her elbow playfully. Then she seemed to think about what she had said. "Again."

Val smirked. "You two like to poke fun at each other, don't cha?"

"It's a fun pastime. It's kinda our way of acting our age every once in a while," Dani said with a giggle.

"Why only every once in a while?" Maddie asked, shocked.

"Well… with all the ghost fights, we kinda have to be more responsible than most people our age. But when we do get to be kids, we tease each other, go invisibly to movies, that sorta thing," Danny explained. Maddie nodded and turned back to the front.

Lester leaned forward in his seat and asked timidly, "How did you die?"

Several people gasped. It was common knowledge that you should NEVER ask a ghost how they died. They sometimes got angry.

But Phantom just chuckled. "I tried to fix a broken machine in my basement and electrocuted myself. Hurt like heck."

Paulina put on a face of sympathy. "I bet it was lonely for you when you found out you were dead," she simpered.

Danny blinked at her. This was just making him want to throw up, but he answered anyway. "Actually, it wasn't. My friends were there, so they knew I was a ghost. I hang out with them a lot. A few months later, my sister found out, so I see her too."

No one could think of something to say for several minutes. Then, Danny leaned forward and said to Jack, "Turn right at Skulker's Island. It's the one with a skull-shaped mountain."

The talking returned, questions about the various lairs coming up.

"What's the one that looks like a library?" asked Star.

"That would be the Ghostwriter's home. Don't make him mad. He'll write you into one of his stories. And that makes you act it out in real life."

"Have you been written into a story before?" Maddie asked.

"I accidentally destroyed a poem of his, so he put me in the second version. It was a Christmas poem. I was rhyming all Christmas Eve till I 'Learned my lesson'." He used air quotes at this.

Valerie stared thoughtfully at the male ghost. He kinda looked like Danny. Same physical structure, same goofy attitude. Same cute smile. _'Whoa! Where'd that come from?' _she thought.

Valerie shook her head. She was about to ask Phantom if he was Danny, when Jack shouted excitedly, "There's the portal! We're almost home!"

Everyone cheered. Danny sighed and leaned back into his seat. _'Almost there.'_

Valerie shook her head and decided she'd ask him later. They reached the Fenton Portal without any problems. Everyone exited the S.S.B, and started talking about how this field trip was much longer and crazier than anticipated, and would never be forgotten.

* * *

While everyone was busy talking, Danny went back into the Ghost Zone. After a few minutes, he duplicated himself, the clone staying in ghost form and the original reverting back to Fenton.

Everyone gasped as Danny Fenton stepped out of the Fenton Portal, accompanied by Danny Phantom. "Danny!" Jack, Maddie, Valerie, and several other students shouted, glad to see him alive.

Jack and Maddie hugged their son tightly. "Oh, my baby!" Maddie cried joyfully, then kissed his cheek a few times.

"I told you, he's a lot stronger than you think," Phantom said. "Thank you, ghost kid," Jack said gratefully. "No problem," Phantom said, then went back to the GZ with Dani.

When everyone asked how he survived, Danny quickly thought up a story about how he landed on an island, managed to get to Clockwork's, and stayed there for a while until Danny Phantom found him and brought him home.


	15. Chapter 15- 10 Years Later

Last chapter! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani sat on a hilltop overlooking the small town they all protected and loved. It was a week after they had all gotten out of the Ghost Zone, and things were pretty different. Danny was now respected at Casper High, he was bullied less, Mr. Lancer helped him out with his school work by giving him extra time ect., and some girls were swooning over him. A few had asked him on dates, but he kindly told them he already had a girlfriend. The A-Listers had even offered him a spot, but he declined. He had learned his lesson during his other moments of fame. But the two best things to him were: that he had the best, brightest, and most beautiful girl as his girlfriend. Sam was enjoying shooting down other girls' hopes of dating Danny, especially Paulina's.

The second was that he now had a little sister.

**(Flashback)**

_Dani yawned as she came down the stairs for breakfast. After everyone, except Sam and Tucker had gone home when they got back from the Ghost Zone, she had returned, in human form, asking for a place to stay. Jack and Maddie had welcomed her with open arms. She blinked when she saw the Fenton family surrounding the table, talking in whispers and writing stuff on a sheet of paper. "What are you doing?" she asked them._

_They turned to look at her with large grins. "Planning your room," Jazz said._

_"Huh?"_

_Maddie came over and handed her a folder. The girl opened it and scanned through the very official-looking papers. Then, she noticed the word adoption on one of the pages. She gasped._

_Jack and the two teens came over and smiled. Jack wrapped his arm around his wife and kids. "How would you like to be a Fenton, Dani?" he asked._

_"You guys want to adopt me?"_

_The four nodded. Tears filled Danielle's eyes and she rushed forward. The family hugged each other for what seemed like years. When they finally separated Dani wiped her eyes. "I'd love to be a Fenton," she said._

**(End Flashback)**

Danny smiled at the memory.

"Well, things are really different now," Sam said with a smile.

Her and Danny looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Danny had asked her for the class ring he had asked her to hold after his disastrous relationship with Valerie, and the gold ring now sat on Sam's left ring-finger.

"I always knew you two lovebirds would get together," Tucker said with a chuckle. He held up a wad of cash. "That's why I got this."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "You can't stop yourself, can you?"

Tucker waggled his eyebrows at her. "Most people just thought they wouldn't have the guts."

Dani grinned mischievously. "I guess we can't call Danny clueless anymore. When are you and Jazz gonna get together, Tuck?"

"WHAT?!" they asked together. Blushes crept into their cheeks.

"Clueless," Danny and Sam said together.

"WE AREN'T CLUELESS!" the teens yelled together. "AND WE'RE _NOT_ LOVEBIRDS!"

"That's exactly what we used to say," Sam said with a smirk. "And now look at us," Danny added, also smirking and putting an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Danny, Dani, and Sam fell over laughing as the poor couple turned deep red.

* * *

Clockwork watched the heroes through his time portal and chuckled. 'Some things never change,'he thought.

The image changed to Danny and Sam sitting on a couch with Tucker and Jazz, a little over ten years in the future. Three kids were running around laughing. The 6-year-old black-haired girl with ice blue eyes ran through the wall, causing the 7-year-old tan-skinned girl with black hair streaked with red and turquoise eyes to run into the wall. Danny called out, "Lilith! No using your powers against your cousin!"

The 8-year-old black-haired boy with violet eyes grinned. "I'll get her, Daddy!"

"Thank you, David," Sam said.

Jazz and Tucker hugged the girl that had run into the wall. "How's your face, Tiffany?" Jazz asked.

The girl looked up and Tucker chuckled. "Still just as beautiful as ever. You got that from your mommy."

Tiffany giggled. The other children came back. "Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Dani is here!"

Dani walked in the room and pulled all three kids into a hug. "How're my favorite nieces and nephew?"

"Hey, Dani!" Danny said.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Good. How's Jake?" Jazz asked.

Danielle smiled. "He's doing fine. He proposed yesterday."

Sam grinned. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course," the black-haired girl said.

Clockwork turned the screen off and smiled. "All is as it should be."


End file.
